The Crossroom
by Koruse
Summary: Un manga se limite à un univers... Mais que se passe-t-il lorsqu'une salle réunit au hasard plusieurs d'entre eux? La "Crossroom" pioche un personnage et l'inclut dans son histoire, quelle que soit son époque, sa vie, et son monde... Devinez ce que donne un tel mélange, si ce n'est de la comédie!


-J-je veux que l'on m'explique immédiatement ce que je fais ici!

-Je vous ai dit de demander au marionnettiste...

-C'est certain... c'est un coup de l'Organisation...

-Hey! Ma section n'as rien à voir là dedans!

-Ah! Vous faîte part-

-Silence!

Celui qui ramenait le silence dans la pièce était affalé sur sa chaise et complètement couvert d'étranges cicatrices, observant avec intérêt les différentes personnes devant lui, qui eux lui rendirent tous à l'exception du rouquin un regard interlocuteur.

-Il... Il a... une vis, dans le crâne?! s'exclama la jeune fille.

-Physiquement, je peux faire de même... lui rétorqua le roux avec désintérêt

Un nouveau silence s'installait, laissant place à des regards plus ou moins calmes passant au peigne fin les visages de chacun et la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Plusieurs d'entre eux semblaient presque pris de panique, les autres avaient juste l'air blasés et à la fois assez intéressés par la situation qui s'offrait à eux. Dans un claquement de langue, le brun sortit un portable de sa blouse, l'emmenant directement à son oreille.

-Allô, ici Kyouma... oui... L'Organisation m'as eue...

-Je vous ais répété que nous n'avions rien fait, dit le second brun. Écoutezun peu!

-Qu'est ce que cet appareil?

Tous se retournèrent et envoyèrent un regard surpris vers le roux qui venait de dire une phrase visiblement dénuée de sens, mais celui ayant parlé juste avant lui se retournait vers le porteur du téléphone avec un regard intrigué.

-Il a raison, ce n'est ni un golem, ni un émetteur, et il ne possède pas de fil, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que c'est...

-C'est un téléphone portable... lui répondit la jeune fille.

-Téléphone... Portable? En fait, ça ne me dit rien non plus...

Le demoiselle crispa ses lèvres face à la réplique de mister vis qui semblait au moins un peu l'effrayer, ce qui lui fit lâcher un petit sourire de satisfaction. Ceux encore debout (c'est à dire tous sauf la roux et mister vivis) commencèrent à tourner en rond comme à la recherche d'une sortie ou au moins d'un élément pouvant les aiguiller sur la raison de leur présence.

-Bien, et si nous commencions par donner nos noms? Proposa l'effrayant personnage

Suite à une série d'approbation, tous arrêtèrent de bouger pour commencer les présentations:

-Comme j'ai lancé l'idée... Mon nom est Francken Stein...

-Hououin Kyouma...

-Hm... Komui Lee

-... Yuri Nakamura

-Le mien est Drocell, termina le rouquin.

Komui allait tranquillement prendre une chaise et s'installer dessus en observant encore la pièce, puis il reprit la parole:

-Au fait, cette pièce ressemble beaucoup à une salle de classe, non?

-NON! Je refuse d'être réincarnée ici! Hurla Yuri, secouant énergiquement la tête.

Les trois scientifiques haussèrent un sourcil en coeur, tandis qu'elle se redressait pour les pointer du doigt:

-E... Et... Vous êtes des adultes?!

-... Oui? Dirent-ils encore à l'unisson

-Qu'est ce qu'il se paaaaaaasse?!

*silence... *

-C'EST UN AKUMA, QUE TOUT LE MONDE SE CACHE!

-ELLE FAIT AUSSI PARTIE DE L'ORGANISATION, C'EST UN COMPLOT!

-Je peux la disséquer?

-...

La moitié des tables de la salle venait de voler face au passage des deux excités, leur formant une coque protectrices de la race rare des bureaux de classe sans chewing-gum. Retranchés sous leur carapace, ils discutaient ensemble du plan à adopter face à ce qu'ils décidèrent d'appeler "L'akuma de l'Organisation"... Les autres restaient à attendre leur réaction, ne sachant rien de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien planifier de machiavélique.

-Si ces Akumas sont si dangereux... Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire?

-Fuir.

-C'est la meilleure solution?

-La meilleure.

Komui sortit la tête de son terrier un moment, scrutant la salle avec la grâce du périscope avant de se recroqueviller à nouveau dans sa cachette avec son camarade de guerre.

-La seule sortie est verrouillée.

-Il suffit de l'enfoncer!

-Alors, je vous laisse tenter de démolir une porte en métal...

-... Vous avez une autre idée?

-Hmmm... Oui! Cette chose que vous avez, ce n'est ni un téléphone à fil, ni un golem... mais je suis certain que c'est une arme qu'une autre section scientifique a développé! Elle a certainement des actions devastatrices envers les Akumas, non?

-Eh bien... Il envoie des ondes qui peuvent êt-

-Parfait! Coupa Komui. Quand je vous dirais d'activer cette fonction, vous mettrez ce portable dans mon béret, et nous l'appliquerons sur son visage, compris?

-Com-Compris!

-Bien, continua-t-il en ôtant son couvre-chef, allons y, à trois: Un... Deux... Trois...

D'un mouvement rapide, ils mirent l'appareil à l'intérieur du béret après avoir composé un numéro au hasard puis en attrapèrent chacun une extrémité. Leurs regards se croisèrent, à la fois plein d'hésitation et de courage, arrêtant cet instant qui pouvait être le dernier de leur vie, finissant soit déchiquetés par l'Akuma, soit anéantis par les ondes destructrices.

Dans un même élan, il poussèrent un puissant cri, se ruant sur Yuri et entourant son visage du béret mortel qu'ils tenaient chacun fermement de part et d'autre de la face de la fillette. Ils la poussaient chacun de leur côté pour qu'elle ne puisse pas reculer, et un grand silence s'installa... Le professeur Stein observait cette scène, attendant de pieds ferme le dénouement, et Drocell faisait de même, mais avec le désintérêt le plus total.

-Combien de temps mettent ces ondes à atteindre son organisme?! Hurla Komui en continuant de tirer de son côté

-Les répercutions seront visibles dans... Plusieurs dizaines d'années...

-DES DIZAINES D'ANNÉES? C'est encore la branche Asiatique qui a développé ça!

-Nous assurons à nos lecteurs que cette phrase ne se voulait en aucun cas raciste, dis calmement Drocell en jouant avec une marionnette.

-Arrête de sortir n'importe quoi et viens nous aider toi!

Sous cette demande, il se leva et alla enlever le chapeau du visage de la jeune fille en train d'étouffer, à la grande surprise de ses deux assaillants qui se cachèrent immédiatement derrière la chaise du troisième scientifique (qui avait décidé de ne pas bouger tant qu'il n'aura pas terminé sa cigarette).

-Vous êtes fous?! Écartez vous de cet Akuma! Jeta encore Komui de sa cachette improvisée.

-Il n'est pas prévu dans le scénario que vous la tuiez maintenant.

-Quel scénario?

-Celui du marionnettiste.

-Quel marionnettiste?

-Celui qui contrôle tout.

-... Mais, écarte-toi d'elle, fanatique!

Une énième scène de regards dans un silence complet pris place, et celui qui la brisa rapidement fut Kyouma, montant sur une table et commençant à crier:

-Vous avez en face de vous le grand Mad Scientist, Hououin Kyouma! Et je vais tous nous sortir d'ici grâce à... CECI!

Tous le regardait, à l'exception de Stein qui ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, et ils remarquèrent à nouveau son téléphone qu'il avait substitué au béret avant que Drocell ne l'enlève. Il commençait à balader ses doigts sur son clavier énergiquement.

-Je vais envoyer un message à mon moi du passé pour modifier notre présent, de ce fait nous n'aurons rien à faire ici et toute cette histoire sera réglée. C'est parti!

Il appuya sur la touche entrée, tenant son portable juste en face de lui... Mais rien ne se passa. Presque tous continuaient de le regarder, intrigués.

-... Pas de réseau...

-Descends de cette table, lui ordonna brièvement Stein

-D'accord...

Il s'exécuta, se remettant immédiatement à sa cachette précédente avec Komui, qui lui se releva aussitôt.

-Bien, nous tournons en rond, et il semble qu'il n'y ait pas d'Akumas parmi nous...

-Alors pourquoi est ce que vous avez fait ça espèce d'attardé!?

-C'était un test, bien sûr! Répondit il à la jeune fille d'un ton certain accompagné d'un sourire

-Un Test?! Vous étiez complètement paniqué! Lui lança-t-elle en même temps que son béret.

-Mais ça faisait aussi partie intégrante du test~

-Tu n'étais pas vraiment en train de paniquer?

Kyouma n'en dit pas plus face au coup de pied discret mais puissant de Komui et se contenta de se rouler en boule derrière la chaise de Stein, endroit où il se sentait le plus à l'aise pour le moment.

-Assez rigolé, il faut mettre en place un plan et comprendre ce que l'on fait ici. Vous avez une idée?

-Je... C'est encore un des entre deux monde... Je pense... Dis timidement Yuri dont la dernière approche sur ce sujet avait provoqué l'hystérie générale.

-J'ai certainement trop abusé des D-Mail... Le temps a fait n'importe quoi...

-Un endroit où finissent les âmes après avoir été avalées, mais si c'est ça, je suis mort. Proposa Stein.

-Vos pensées sont fausses, coupa court Drocell.

Une fois de plus, il avait attiré l'attention générale sur lui, ce qui ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Il n'attendit même pas qu'on lui pose une question pour reprendre:

-Chaque lecteur préfèrera un univers différent, il n'y a aucune chance pour que le marionnettiste sélectionne la solution d'un d'entre eux au dépends des autres.

-... Ignorez ce timbré, continua Kyouma, il ne doit pas avoir toute sa tête...

-Physiquement, vous avez raison.

Tous le regardèrent à nouveau, même Stein, encore plus étonnés que précédemment, mais les adultes décidèrent de ne pas s'y attarder plus longtemps (Yuri regardant avec crainte le rouquin fanatique et le professeur crâne-percé).

Komui tenta de continuer, mais la porte en métal s'ouvrit, laissant place à un nouvel arrivant qui eut l'un des accueils les plus chaleureux au monde.

-LA PORTE!

-Hm?

Malgré le cri de Komui, Kyouma et Yuri, le nouveau n'eut pas le temps de comprendre, et la porte se referma.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Komui alla s'écrouler de tout son poids avec Kyouma sur la table la plus proche, Yuri tomba genoux au sol et le professeur Stein lança un long soupir en se laissant tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise. Drocell était assis tranquillement, laissant son regard suivre le nouveau qui observait la scène incompréhensible... Et alors qu'il allait s'approcher d'eux...

-FIN-

-Nous assurons à nos lecteurs qu'après un tel Cliffhanger, il y a de fortes chances d'y avoir une suite, dis Drocell, jouant toujours avec sa marionnette.

-La feeeeeeeeeeeeeerme...


End file.
